tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Dear Dreamer,
Dear Dreamer, is a 2018 song by SOARA, Growth, SolidS, and QUELL. Overview The single released with TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 7 that was performed as the closing song at the concert in the final episode of the anime's first season. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Souda！ Fuji-Q Highland e Ikou！, 2nd Anniversary ALIVE hen ～Ike! Time Machine・NaviUsa Gou～, 2nd Anniversary SQ hen ～Zenryoku! Ouen Arigatou Party～, & Ima Made Arigatou！ TSUKIPARA。 FINAL Event. The song was also performed as part of the TSUKISTA。 and SolidS & QUELL on STAGE joint live, LUNATIC LIVE 2018. This version differs due to the fact it is sung by the stage actors rather than the usual seiyuu, and features Six Gravity & Procellarum in place of SOARA and Growth. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * * * * *Everyone TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= 叫んで Step! We Jump! ずっと　一緒に 明けない夜なんてないさ 陽が昇る　世界を迎えて どこへ行こうなにを見よう 想い付くまま 分からない答えも　いつか 互いに超えてゆけるから 君と僕と　月の向こう 未来が待ってる　きっと |-|Romaji= Sakende Step! We Jump! Zutto issho ni Akenai yoru nante nai sa Hi ga noboru sekai wo mukaete Doko e yukou nani wo miyou Omoi tsuku mama Wakaranai kotae mo itsuka Tagai ni koete yukeru kara Kimi to boku to tsuki no mukou Mirai ga matteru kitto |-|English= let’s shout! Step! We’ll jump! Together forever. There’s no such thing as a night that doesn’t end. The sun will come out and face the world. We may not know where we’ll go or what we’ll see but, we’ll definitely come up with something. Even answers that we can’t understand will someday be something that we’ll be able to grasp! With you and me, I’m sure that there’s a future waiting for us over the moon! Full Version |-|Kanji= 叫んで Step! We Jump! ずっと　一緒に 明けない夜なんてないさ 陽が昇る　世界を迎えて どこへ行こうなにを見よう 想い付くまま 分からない答えも　いつか 互いに超えてゆけるから 君と僕と　月の向こう 未来が待ってる　きっと Dear Dreamer, 届けよう　君へと Wow wow Wow wow 前を向け　手を伸ばせ　高く 物語はじめよう　もう一度 何度だって　やり直して 手を握って　走り出そうよ 僕ら　みんな　大丈夫 叫んで Step! We Jump! ずっと一緒に Ready To Go! 届けない　歌があるんだ 大きな夢を見る　君に 今は遠い　星もいずれ 巡り合うから 分からない答えもいつか 互いに超えてゆけるから 君と僕と　月の向こう 未来が待ってる 明けない夜なんてないさ 陽が昇る　世界を迎えて どこへ行こう　なにを見よう 想い付くまま 手にするより　大事なことを 互いに　願いつづけたい 君と僕と　月の向こう 未来が待ってる　きっと Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Sakende Step! We Jump! Zutto issho ni Akenai yoru nante nai sa Hi ga noboru sekai wo mukaete Doko e ikou nani wo miyou Omoi tsuku mama Wakaranai kotae mo itsuka Tagai ni koete yukeru kara Kimi to boku to tsuki no mukou Mirai ga matteru kitto Dear Dreamer, Todokeyou kimi e to Wow wow Wow wow Mae wo muke te wo nobase takaku Monogatari hajimeyou mou ichido Nando datte yarinaoshite Te wo nigitte hashiridasou yo Bokura minna daijoubu Sakende Step! We Jump! Zutto issho ni Ready To Go! Todoketai uta ga arunda Ooki na yume wo miru kimi ni Ima wa tooi hoshi mo izure Meguri au kara Wakaranai kotae mo itsuka Tagai ni koete yukeru kara Kimi to boku to tsuki no mukou Mirai ga matteru Akenai yoru nante nai sa Hi ga noboru sekai wo mukaete Doko e ikou nani wo miyou Omoitsuku mama Te ni suru yori daiji na koto wo Tagai ni negai tsuduketai Kimi to boku to tsuki no mukou Mirai ga matteru kitto La la la la la, wo wo wo... La la la la la, wo wo wo, la la la la la! La la la la la, wo wo wo wo wo... La la la la la, wo wo wo, la la la la la! La la la la la, wo wo wo... Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= let’s shout! Step! We’ll jump! Together forever. There’s no such thing as a night that doesn’t end. The sun will come out and face the world. We may not know where we’ll go or what we’ll see but, we’ll definitely come up with something. Even answers that we can’t understand will someday be something that we’ll be able to grasp! With you and me, I’m sure that there’s a future waiting for us over the moon! Dear Dreamer, We want this to reach you. Wow wow Wow wow Face forward, hold out your hand, aim high! Let’s begin our story once more. We can always try and try again. Let’s hold hands and let’s continue to run. We will be okay as long as we have everyone so, let’s shout! Step! We’ll jump! Together forever. We’re ready to go! There’s a song that we want to reach the you who’s dreaming so big. Even the distant stars are going to meet for sure. Even answers that we can’t understand will someday be something that we’ll be able to grasp! With you and me, I’m sure that there’s a future waiting for us over the moon. There’s no such thing as a night that doesn’t end. The sun will come out and face the world. We may not know where we’ll go or what we’ll see but, we’ll definitely come up with something. Moreover, the most important thing is being able to continue together. With you and me, I’m sure that there’s a future waiting for us over the moon! La la la la la, wo wo wo, la la la la la! La la la la la, wo wo wo wo wo... La la la la la, wo wo wo, la la la la la! La la la la la, wo wo wo... English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Reference Category:Songs Category:SolidS songs Category:Growth songs Category:SOARA songs Category:QUELL songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:PROANI songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs Category:S.Q.S songs Category:TSUKISTA songs